Happiness follows Grief
by Mai-chan Or simply Neko
Summary: ...Summary... Sooo.... This was on accessinuyasha.com Buuuut it shut down T.T And.... if you want a summary read the story....?
1. The begainning of the End

Disclamer:I do not own Inu-Yasha or the characters, even tho I wish I did. I only own the plot in which I made up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
'InuYasha! Watch out!!'Kagome screamed in her dream. She woke up sweating in Kaede's hut. She had bandages around her rib area. She forced herself to remember what happened the day and night before. ' Sango, Miroku, Shippo! ' She cried silently for the others had died in the Fight against Naraku. Kaede walked in shortly followed by InuYasha. She quickly pulled the blanket over her, fore she wore nothing but the bandages all around her upper body. 'Kaede, when will I be well enough to visit....visit...'She burst into tears. She couldn't bare herself to say 'the others' graves'. Kaede kneeled by her giving her a drink of fresh cold water. InuYasha was leaning on the wall trying not to look at her, because he would burst into tears also. 'Where's the Shikon Jewel? InuYasha have you made your decision?', she said after a silence. Kaede left the hut knowing that these two would want to be alone. 'I...dunno what to do.....'he said gruffly. 'I'd understand if you want to become a demon, ya know. I would go back to my time so I wouldn't get in your way.'she said a bit sadly. 'You don't....'he stopped midsentence. 'I don't what?'she questioned. 'You don't have to go Kagome. After I thought you would die like the others.... I couldn't stand it, you being dead. I'd die myself....' he said admitting to her and himself. Kagome was touched'Oh InuYasha! You feel this way about me?' 'I know it's stupid....'he said mumbling a little bit. 'It's not stupid InuYasha! I...I feel this way too' she said smiling. He kneeled down and hugged her gently 'I love you Kagome'he whispered. Kaede came in'Okay you two. That's enough for tonight...' Kagome giggled and InuYasha blushed, they were holding hands.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
InuYasha sat by the door looking at Kagome protectivly. Kaede was mixing some herbs together. Kagome sighed in her her fevered sleep. InuYasha looked at her with soft eyes, wondering why she sighed. Kagome woke up with a gasp. 'What's wrong?'InuYasha said quickly and loviningly. 'It.....You.....nothing....'she said mumbling and shakes her head. She had had a terrible dream. She got out of bed quietly and wrapped a blanket around her as a shawl. She went outside. InuYasha followed her'Kagome....' She looked at him'Y-yes?' He looked in her eyes'What's wrong?' She looked down'No-nothing.' He nodded and went back in the hut. She sighed and went in the forest. She sat on a tree root. She ran her hand through her hair. She thought of her dream'Calm down Kagome. It was just a dream, not real!.'   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kikyou, followed by her soul-stealers, ran in the forest. She was angry. Mad from the scene she had seen. InuYasha-HER InuYasha- holding that idiot wounded Kagome in his arms, CRYING over HER! She wanted to kill her, strangle her, tear her to pieces. I'll get my soul back,she thought full with malice. She heard someone talking.....   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kaede stopped mixing her herb concotion,'InuYasha, someone's coming....Some one full with evil, jealously,malice....Get Kagome.' InuYasha ran out the second she had said 'someone's'. 'Kagome! Kagome!' he yelled out. Kagome was too far away too hear. But she felt Kikyou's hatred. I-I have to go....someone...Kikyou? is coming...,she thought silently to herself. She ran as fast as she could clutching her ribs,she could feel the blood seeping through. InuYasha smelled Kikyou and new she was upset. No more then upset,he thought. He sniffed Kagome's blood assumed the worst and went after Kikyou.....   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kikyou heard InuYasha's yells and felt more jealous. She ran and ran....   
  
~~~~~   
  
'KIKYOU!'InuYasha bellowed. He went to her and attacked....   
  
~~~~~   
  
'In-InuYasha?'She dodged him a sent a arrow throught his shoulder, piercing it. She watched him wince in pain. 'I thought you loved me.... How could you attack me? How could you go to that....that.... copied-soul stealing wench take my place in your heart?I will ta you to Hell with me this time. I swear it.'As she said the last words she went up to his heart and an ennergy blast went through him and he slumped down in her arms into the earth deeper and deeper. Until they were gone leaving only Kikyou's evil laugh of triumph and a weeping broken hearted Kagome.....   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
'InuYasha! Watch out!!'Kagome screamed in her dream. She woke up sweating in Kaede's hut. She had bandages around her rib area. She forced herself to remember what happened the day and night before. ' Sango, Miroku, Shippo! ' She cried silently for the others had died in the Fight against Naraku. Kaede walked in shortly followed by InuYasha. She quickly pulled the blanket over her, fore she wore nothing but the bandages all around her upper body. 'Kaede, when will I be well enough to visit....visit...'She burst into tears. She couldn't bare herself to say 'the others' graves'. Kaede kneeled by her giving her a drink of fresh cold water. InuYasha was leaning on the wall trying not to look at her, because he would burst into tears also. 'Where's the Shikon Jewel? InuYasha have you made your decision?', she said after a silence. Kaede left the hut knowing that these two would want to be alone. 'I...dunno what to do.....'he said gruffly. 'I'd understand if you want to become a demon, ya know. I would go back to my time so I wouldn't get in your way.'she said a bit sadly. 'You don't....'he stopped midsentence. 'I don't what?'she questioned. 'You don't have to go Kagome. After I thought you would die like the others.... I couldn't stand it, you being dead. I'd die myself....' he said admitting to her and himself. Kagome was touched'Oh InuYasha! You feel this way about me?' 'I know it's stupid....'he said mumbling a little bit. 'It's not stupid InuYasha! I...I feel this way too' she said smiling. He kneeled down and hugged her gently 'I love you Kagome'he whispered. Kaede came in'Okay you two. That's enough for tonight...' Kagome giggled and InuYasha blushed, they were holding hands.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha characters including Sesshoumaru,Kouga,or Miroku. But hey a girl's gotta dream!   
  
This is a chapter filled with angst and jealously, and....well you'll have to read for yourself!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
InuYasha sat by the door looking at Kagome protectivly. Kaede was mixing some herbs together. Kagome sighed in her her fevered sleep. InuYasha looked at her with soft eyes, wondering why she sighed. Kagome woke up with a gasp. 'What's wrong?'InuYasha said quickly and loviningly. 'It.....You.....nothing....'she said mumbling and shakes her head. She had had a terrible dream. She got out of bed quietly and wrapped a blanket around her as a shawl. She went outside. InuYasha followed her'Kagome....' She looked at him'Y-yes?' He looked in her eyes'What's wrong?' She looked down'No-nothing.' He nodded and went back in the hut. She sighed and went in the forest. She sat on a tree root. She ran her hand through her hair. She thought of her dream'Calm down Kagome. It was just a dream, not real!.'   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kikyou, followed by her soul-stealers, ran in the forest. She was angry. Mad from the scene she had seen. InuYasha-HER InuYasha- holding that idiot wounded Kagome in his arms, CRYING over HER! She wanted to kill her, strangle her, tear her to pieces. I'll get my soul back,she thought full with malice. She heard someone talking.....   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kaede stopped mixing her herb concotion,'InuYasha, someone's coming....Some one full with evil, jealously,malice....Get Kagome.' InuYasha ran out the second she had said 'someone's'. 'Kagome! Kagome!' he yelled out. Kagome was too far away too hear. But she felt Kikyou's hatred. I-I have to go....someone...Kikyou? is coming...,she thought silently to herself. She ran as fast as she could clutching her ribs,she could feel the blood seeping through. InuYasha smelled Kikyou and new she was upset. No more then upset,he thought. He sniffed Kagome's blood assumed the worst and went after Kikyou.....   
  
~~~~~   
  
Kikyou heard InuYasha's yells and felt more jealous. She ran and ran....   
  
~~~~~   
  
'KIKYOU!'InuYasha bellowed. He went to her and attacked....   
  
~~~~~   
  
'In-InuYasha?'She dodged him a sent a arrow throught his shoulder, piercing it. She watched him wince in pain. 'I thought you loved me.... How could you attack me? How could you go to that....that.... copied-soul stealing wench take my place in your heart?I will ta you to Hell with me this time. I swear it.'As she said the last words she went up to his heart and an ennergy blast went through him and he slumped down in her arms into the earth deeper and deeper. Until they were gone leaving only Kikyou's evil laugh of triumph and a weeping broken hearted Kagome.....   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome stood in utter silence and horror. Her shawl fell to the ground wet and heavy from her bloodied wound. Her eyes locked on the horrid scene. Moist and teary were her eyes. 'Inu.....kik....'her voice whispered. She tried to run to InuYasha's aid but she was frozen. Her heart stopped for seconds at a time. She didn't feel her warm blood trickle down her side forming rivers and streams. She felt nothing.....Nothing.... She fell to her knees making not a noise, except the splashes of blood and tears. She fell silently in a never ending fall of darkness.....   
  
~~~~~ 


	2. A brave heart shattered

~~~~~ 'I feel it...InuYasha's dead...The Tetsusaiga is unprotected....It shall be mine...' said the voice of the deadly Sesshoumaru. His graceful but dangerous body shot through the trees. When he got to the scene blood trickled and smudged his shoes{?}. He looked very disgusted. 'Damnit the Tetsusaiga's not here. Perhaps InuYasha's wench will know where it is,' as he said the last words, he drew out the Tensaiga and slashed at Kagome. She breathed and coughed out blood. Weakly she stood up still bleeding a little. Pale from losing much blood she looked around hoping it was all a horrible dream. Please, please, kami-sama, let me be sick and in bed. Let me be hallucinating. Please let my friends be alive. Please! Kagome thought over and over. The heavy eyelids opened, hoping to see her familiar surroundings around. When she didn't see InuYasha, or Shippou, or Sango, or anyone, but a terrible hellish area, she fell crying. With the last of her strengths, she pounded the ground, wailing, sobbing. Sesshoumaru rose an eyerbrow, interested in the human's strong, yet useless emotions. 'You there. Where is the Tetsusaiga,' Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome looked up at him, shocked, thinking she was here all alone. It didn't help that now she was scared that the person she runs into was Sesshoumaru. She sighed and whimpered. Wait, perhaps this is good. Atleast. I'll be able to see Inuyasha.. and Sango and Miroku and Shippou, Kagome thought, her eyes widening, agreeing with herself. She reached for anything to cover up. When she couldn't find anything she hugged herself. 'I...I don't know where it is....'she said, her voice raspy. 'You will come with until you talk. I don't care of your body. You're a weak, puny, smelly human.' He said yanking her by the arm and running to his castle. I will get the Tetsusaiga, he thought to himself. Kagome couldn't keep up and ended up being dragged when she blacked out...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Whenever she woke up the little light there was would fade away over and over as she slipped into darkness. Her thoughts and dreams were troubled by the horrid scene, but she did not cry. She felt... Comfort... As if someone in the dream was hugging her, caressing her hair telling her it was OK. She hugged the mysterious person and felt safe. ~~~~~ Sesshoumaru was forced to hold Kagome, well because it was getting quite a problem, her getting caught on things like roots and branches. So, every once in a while when he smelled death he'd have to take out the Tensaiga and bring her back to life. Then all of a sudden she started to hug him. He almost lost his balance, shocked. Then she stopped. He tried not to shake her awake and kill her. But that would mean know Tetsusaiga.....he said to himself. 'Damn this human,' he swore. He started running again. Finally they were at his castle..... ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly gained conscious. She shut her eyes quickly because it was very bright. She was on a futon, her bandages changed and a yukata on. She wondered where she was.... 'Kagome-chan!' a little voice rang out cheerfully, 'Your awake!' A little girl ran up to her, smiling. Kagome knew immediately where she was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Rin go play with Jaken,' a cold voice had said. 'But Sesshoumaru-sama Rin is not wanting to go play with Jaken,' the young girl whimpered. 'Now! Rin,' the voice had said getting angry. Rin sighed and skipped out of the room calling the toad's name. 'Now wench tell me where Tetsusaiga is,' he demanded. 'I said I don't know where it is' Kagome said rolling her eyes. 'Don't roll your eyes at I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Territories.' Sesshoumaru said each word heavy with anger and hate. 'I'll roll my eyes if I bloody want to!' the ignorant girl said under her breath. ~~~~~ Sesshoumaru moved swiftly to her and grabbed her throat, yanking her up,'Dare you say that louder?' Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Each second became harder and harder to breath. Suddenly a thought of InuYasha telling her to hold on, made her stronger. He let her go,' If you know what's better for you, you will behave.' He said more as a demand then advice. She nodded her head, holding her throat. It had red marks on it. ~~~~~  
  
I'm editing and combining chapters from A:1Y and making them better in a way. If you love me you'll review! ^.^ 


End file.
